Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Michael sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$2$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Michael also earns a $$22$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Michael wants to earn at least $$68$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Michael will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Michael wants to make at least $$68$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $68$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $68$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $2 + $22 \geq $68$ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $68 - $22 $ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $46 $ $x \geq \dfrac{46}{2} = 23$ Michael must sell at least 23 subscriptions this week.